privilegedfandomcom-20200213-history
Eliade Royal Family
The Eliade Family is a fictional royal African family located in the southern part of Kenya. A prominent member of the family is Deidre Callihan, who was princess of the tribe. The Eliades are one of the most powerful Kenyan tribes. Your grandfather is the current king and your grandmother is the current queen. Your mother gave up her title....she gave up her title for her love for me and the love that we had to make you. That's why it was so hard to tell you guys.... -Daniel explaining to Jess and Ronnie the truth about their mother's past.1-Eliade Family note #1 Members Current * Zeke Eliade-The former king of the tribe. He took over once the death of his father. He lost his mother at a young age and he and his brothers were raised by their father. Sometime later he married Aba Eliade and they had a couple of children, most notably Ekon.cite note * Aba Eliade-The only oldest living member of the family, she is living with dementia. Aba and her husband had a couple of children, including Ekon. When her eldest granddaughter, Deidre, left with her new husband for America, she was heartbroken and hasn't seen them since until two decades when Jess and Ronnie travel to Kenya where they meet her. However, she mistakens Jess for her granddaughter and gives a bunch of dresses and jewelry. * Ekon Eliade-He is the current king of the tribe. He and Bahati married and had two daughters. * Bahati Eliade-She is the current queen of the tribe. She and Ekon married and had two daughters. * Deidre Callihan (nee` Eliade)-Deidre is the eldest daughter of Ekon and Bahati and crown princess of the tribe until she abricated it due to her marriage to servant Daniel Callihan. She and Daniel went on to marry and have three children. She died a decade prior to the series in a car accident on Long Island. During her teen years, she fell in love and had an out-of-wedlock son whom she gave up to a the father. Amateurs Note * Kiah Eliade-Kiah is the youngest daughter of Ekon and Bahati and princess of the tribe. She became crown princess when her sister gave up her title. * Daniel Callihan-Daniel is the husband of Deidre. The couple had three children before her tragic death. He worked as a servant to the family. * Jess Callihan-The last child of Daniel and Deidre, current a student at Robert E. Lee High School and the girlfriend of Jaylene and ex-girlfriend to Harris James and Amadeus McCaffrey. She is also known as Talon and possesses mental abilities as well as a few superhuman attributes. * Ronnie Callihan-The second-born daughter of Daniel and Deidre, she is a nurse and the ex-fiancee`of Micah Barnes and Will Collidge. She is currently a vigilante, adopting the codename "Snowbird" once the latter learned she had electrokinesis. * Quinn Callihan-The eldest daughter of Daniel and Deidre, she is a doctor and is the mother of Juniper and Dagwood, twin boy and girl with her late husband. * Juniper Callihan and Dagwood Callihan- Twins of Quinn Callihan and Dixon Shackelford. * Kofi Okafor - Kofi is the biological son of Deidre Callihan and S'Yan. He was adopted by a wealthy Nigerian couple not knowing of his true heritage. Once he meets his half-sisters, he begins to harbor jealous feelings towards them due to them growing up in a happy home with their real parents. Category:Familie Category:Eliade Royal Family Category:Families